iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
"In tenebris mortis." - Iratus 120% magic damage. }} Shade is a ranged minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Triggered insanity effect on 80 enemies. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +6|ability_name = Pain Reflection|ability_icon = Shade_Pain_Reflection.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Pain Mirror|second_ability_icon = Shade_Pain_Mirror.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . All successful attacks against your minions cause the attacked to take stress damage equal to 135% of the damage dealt.|ability_description = . All successful attacks against your minions cause the attacked to take stress damage equal to 100% of the damage dealt.|second_upgrade_description = . All successful attacks against your minions cause the attacked to take stress damage equal to 111% of the damage dealt. - Received damage from enemies is reduced by 10% as long as Shade's Stance remains.}} +3|ability_name = Trick of The Eye|ability_icon = Shade_Trick_of_The_Eye.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8|second_upgrade_name = Swindle Fate|second_ability_icon = Shade_Swindle_Fate.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . The Shade and the target swap positions and gain +30 Evasion for 1 action. - This ability does not trigger movement-based abilities.|ability_description = . The Shade and the target swap positions and gain +20 Evasion for 1 action. - This ability does not trigger movement-based abilities.|second_upgrade_description = . The Shade and the target swap positions and gain +20 Evasion and +20 Accuracy for 1 action. - This ability does not trigger movement-based abilities.}} +10|ability_name = Dark Portal|ability_icon = Shade_Dark_Portal.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Dark Channeling|second_ability_icon = shade_Dark_Channeling.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . The Shade recovers 12 Vigor. - Iratus gains 12 Mana.|ability_description = . Iratus gains 18 Mana.|second_upgrade_description = . Iratus gains 24 Mana.}} +2|ability_name = Black Light|ability_icon = Shade_Black_Light.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Glimpse The Dark World|second_ability_icon = Shade_Glimpse_The_Dark_World.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . The target loses -40 Accuracy for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.|ability_description = . The target loses -30 Accuracy for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.|second_upgrade_description = . The target loses -20 Accuracy and -20 Luck for 2 turns. - Doesn't stack.}} +2|ability_name = Gloom Claws|ability_icon = Shade_Gloom_Claws.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Gloomtalons|second_ability_icon = Shade_Gloomtalons.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals damage equal to 100% (bosses - 50%) of the Sanity that the target is missing. - Doesn't miss.|ability_description = . Deals damage equal to 80% (bosses - 40%) of the Sanity that the target is missing. - Doesn't miss.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals damage equal to 80% (bosses - 40%) of the Sanity that the target is missing. - Critical hit will deal 200% damage. - Doesn't miss.}} +2|ability_name = Deep Shadows|ability_icon = Shade_Deep_Shadows.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8|second_upgrade_name = Hungry Shadows|second_ability_icon = Shade_Hungry_Shadows.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Summons a cloud of darkness at target position for 2 turns. - Any target that moves into the cloud receives magical damage equal to 30% (bosses - 15%) of their current Vigor. Cost: 25 |ability_description = . Summons a cloud of darkness at target position for 2 turns. - Any target that moves into the cloud receives magical damage equal to 30% (bosses - 15%) of their current Vigor. Cost: 35 |second_upgrade_description = . Summons a cloud of darkness at target position for 2 turns. - Any target that moves into the cloud receives magical damage equal to 40% (bosses - 20%) of their current Vigor. Cost: 35 }} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: Heavy damage dealer - Stress dealer - Counter attacker - , support - Mana support - Self-healer - Position disrupt '' Best Positions: Shade has many utilities. He can take the offensive roles by dealing stress, heavy damage or support his allies with useful Evasion and Accuracy . Shade's stats are overall decent: acceptable Vigor , Accuracy , Initiative , high amount of Block and a very good mix of Evasion and Luck . His way to play offensive is very unique: most of his attacks being damaging or not depends on enemies rather than his own Attack and Dread . Shade combines stress and Vigor damage to devastating effects. When the Shade activates his Pain Reflection , he deals stress to anyone causing harm to his squad and himself. This means that his takes effect only if enemies deal damage to minions. If the enemy attack misses due to minion's high Evasion or is negated by Block or Ward , the Shade will not retaliate. The higher the damage, the higher the stress received by enemies, so Block , Ward and other defenses limit the potential of the . Enemies that deal huge damage to multiple targets at once (Hammerer, Mad Mage, Conjuress,...) will likeIy go insane after attacking a few times. Increasing enemies' damage with Lost Soul's Misleading Beauty or Vampire's Berserk might be risky but will accelerate the progress to insanity . Since the ability requires taking high damage to be effective, minions that lacks defenses but has high Vigor and capable of healing themselves quickly are recommended. Bone Golem and Black Widow heals by percentage. Vampire and Fallen Dhampir can be considered, but their self-healing abilities are very unreliable at early stages. Once enemies' Sanity is low enough, Shade can use Gloom Claws to finish them off or at least take away most of their Vigor if they have low Resistance and their missing Sanity is higher than their current Vigor . If high Luck on Shade is not enough, use Fate spell to guarantee a massive critical hit from Gloomtalons, which will likely result in an instant death. Deep Shadows is effective against high-Vigor targets, quickly depletes their Vigor by percentage % of the current threshold. If Ghoul has trouble reducing enemies' Vigor to a suitable threshold for her Lunch Break, this will help a lot as it can't kill a target outright. Deep Shadows, similarly to other traps, synergizes well with minions able to force enemy movement, allowing the trap's effect to apply multiple times before it expires. Shade himself also has such an ability - Black Light which moves the target forward. Shade is an important addition to squads relying on dodging hits to survive. Black Radiance removes up to 40 Accuracy from enemies like Rock Golem or Hunky while Glimpse The Dark World inflicts additional Luck which can be combined with Mummy's feature and Clinging Wraps. Trick of The Eye is best used on minions with high Evasion (Banshee , Fallen Dhampir , Infested ,...) in case enemies has too high Evasion for Black Light to hit them. Shade can also use this to switch position with other minions to get back in position when moved or put them in somewhere safer when their Vigor is low. Trick of The Eye is safe to use against Guards as it does not trigger their Defensive . Shade's and can't stack themselves, but stack with similar effects of other minions' abilities. Having abilities that decrease enemies' chance to hit, Shade can make good use of his counter-attack feature that works on missed attacks from enemies. With a legendary Daemonic Essence, Evasion parts of highest quality and a use of Grand Deception on a minion (Lost Soul for example), a Shade should have around 70% , Lost Soul benefits a lot from Evasion ]]Evasion and dodge most heavy attacks from the low-Accuracy Inventor boss and his Pylons while retaliating the machines to destroy them. All-Shade party is a very interesting idea: At least 2 Shade use Grand Deception on the other 2 while they counter attack, inflict Accuracy or spam Mana for spell and heal. Keep in mind that the floor 3 has particularly many enemies with much more than 100% Accuracy . Black Radiance and Grand Deception should be combined to make them miss more consistently. Shade's Dark Channeling generates more Mana than most abilities. With this, it is possible to build a party that relies purely on Iratus' powerful spells, such as Finger of Death that easily wears down a target or Battle Eternal to fully heal the party. One can invest as much Evasion as possible on 2 Shades then begin using them. 1 Shade uses Grand Deception for Evasion . The other one spams Mana to use spells. Acquire Indiscriminating Fire talent to increase spells' damage. Tanky minions can borrow more time for Shade to spam Mana . Dialogue * Starting combat: "Let'sss have sssome fun..." * Starting turn: "The ssshadowsss dance!" * Killing an enemy: "Thisss one isss spent." * Ally gets killed: "Returned to darknesss." * Getting hit by critical attack: "Darknesss will endure..." * Delivering a critical attack: "A tassste of your sssoul!" * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "I will hunt you down. I alwaysss do..." * Buffed by Iratus: "Necromancy empowersss!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "Too...bright..." * Using Pain Reflection: "A thousssand nightmares I shall besstow!" * Using Trick of The Eye: "You are blind." * Using Dark Portal: "Open the doorsss to the abysss." * Using Black Light: "Your death you will not ssseee..." * Using Gloom Claws: "I delight in your screams." * Using Deep Shadows: "I give shadowsss a faceee..." Bug * If the Shade has Baleful Eye Mark, Pain Reflection will be canceled after he uses the ability. Gallery Shade.png|Base skin References